1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator for separating a catalyst used in a reactor of petroleum refinery plant, chemical plant and the like from air, and an unloading device provided with the separator.
2. Description of the Invention
Traditionally, a catalyst used in a reactor of petroleum refinery plant, chemical plant and the like has to be unloaded from the reactor after being used in a chemical reaction. Use of vacuum unit is known for sucking the used catalyst.
A catalyst-unloading separator situated between the vacuum unit and a reactor to separate the catalyst sucked by the vacuum unit from air is also known (see, for instance, Document 1: JP-A-11-262651).
In Document 1, the catalyst is unloaded by a vacuum car (vacuum unit) for sucking the catalyst and a suction hose connected with the vacuum car and provided with an end inserted into the reactor. The catalyst-unloading separator includes a tank body for storing the catalyst sucked from the reactor and a cover provided on the tank body in an openable/closable manner.
In Document 1, however, since the catalyst is ejected into the separator at a high speed, the catalyst is likely to collide with a wall to be damaged.